


Power Play

by mae428



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Dom!Cas, Field Trip, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Dean, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean finds his way back to the museum and Castiel has a surprise guest for lunch.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fortuitous Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723370) by [elizaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaye/pseuds/elizaye). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds his way back to the museum and Castiel has a surprise guest for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Just a spinoff from the talented elizaye's A Fortuitous Meeting. Read her work first (linked above) to get the backdrop!

Dean has no idea what he’s doing at Mrs. Novak’s office; he has never once seen a teacher outside of class for his entire high school career. He knocked on the biology teacher’s door, entering when he heard an affirmative from the other side.

“Mr. Winchester,” Mrs. Novak said, surprise obvious in her voice, “what are you doing here?”

 _Shit_. Dean hadn’t thought this through completely. Honestly, he’d been so taken with Cas--no, Castiel--no, Dr. Novak--and he couldn’t get the older man out of his mind. Dean was just searching for some way to get back in touch with the guy. Dean took a seat in one of the empty chairs, trying to buy himself some time.

“Uhh...I…” He twiddled his thumbs, looking down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Mrs. Novak. She was watching him patiently, brows raised. At that moment, Dean realized how pretty she was--her brown skin, dark hair and eyes, red lips; whoever Cas’ brother was, he was one lucky man. “I had a really great time at the museum last week.” He knew it sounded lame, but Mrs. Novak’s lips quirked up in a smile.

“That’s nice to hear, Dean. I’ll be sure to pass that along to my brother-in-law. Now if that’s all--”

“No, wait!” Dean said quickly, eyes going wide. “Well uhh...I was wondering, y’know with your connections, if you could get me a pass to the museum or something. I just...there was so much to look at and I really didn’t get a chance to do much exploring…” Dean trailed off, knowing this probably wouldn’t even work.

Mrs. Novak beamed at him and opened a drawer, pulling out a small card and handing it across the desk to Dean. “Dr. Novak gave me a few of these in case any students were interested in returning. You seem to be the first one.”

Dean took the card with a shaking hand, looking down at it with a slack jaw. Did he just get a free pass to the museum? Where freakin’ Castiel spent his time? “Th-Thanks.”

“And when you go make sure you say hi to Dr. Novak!”

Dean left the room, murmuring a thanks, eyes still on the card. What the fuck was he going to do now?

 

* * *

 

Castiel was sitting at his desk, fingers steepled at his lips, brows furrowed. It’d been six days since Kali’s class came in, and he couldn’t seem to get a certain green eyed boy out of his mind.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, kicking at his desk, the ebb of pain in his foot not really registering with him. The kid was eighteen, which made him, Castiel, fifteen years the boy’s elder. And that just wasn’t appropriate. Not to mention that Dean was Castiel’s sister-in-law’s student.

But holy shit, those eyes, that perfect nose, the swell of those plump lips kept Castiel up at night. For what seemed like the thousandth time, Castiel could feel his arousal pressing against his slacks at the thought of Dean. He’d steadily ignored this for the past week, knowing that once he jerked off to thoughts of Dean, he’d never stop.

Castiel loosened his tie and ran fingers through his hair. He was thirty-three, gay, single, and was faced with his diplomas for his two bachelor’s, his master’s, and all three of his doctorates, gleaming down at him from his wall. What the fuck was he doing with his life, pining over an eighteen year old.

Before he knew what was happening, Castiel was unzipping his slacks, pushing them and his boxers down his thighs. He wrapped a hand around his flushed cock, hissing at the contact. He tipped his head back, eyes falling closed, green ones meeting his behind his lids…

When Castiel came back to his senses, he was faced with a hand full of jizz and a sense of pure dread. He was never going to see Dean again...now he’d really gone and done it by jerking off to the thought of the kid.

“What the fuck am I doing?” he whispered for the upteenth time, reaching for a tissue.

 

* * *

  

When Saturday finally rolled around, Dean jumped at the chance to head to the museum. Sam had begged to come, but Dean got out of it by convincing the kid to go for pizza with Jess.

He made sure Sam was in the pizza parlor before pulling away from the sidewalk and back out onto the road, his baby’s engine purring beneath him.

Dean arrived at the museum in record time, parked, and basically ran inside. Where did he even think he was going to see Cas anyways? Just wandering around? The guy definitely had better stuff to do.

There was a special entrance for those with cardholders, so Dean got to skip the line, entering the museum straight away. He shivered a bit, the cool air hitting his skin. He meandered around, gazing at some of the exhibits as he found his way to the side door he’d snuck into last time. He loitered around there for a bit, already planning his next visit to the museum, as this one was turning out to be a bust.

Suddenly, the door flew open and out came Cas. The older man stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Dean, his blue eyes widening for just a moment.

“Uhh...Dean, right?” Castiel asked, trying to act as if it was a chore to remember the kid’s name. Meanwhile, it had been on his lips for the past few nights.

“Yeah…” Dean was stunned into silence for a moment, surprised that Cas even remembered his name. “Mrs. Novak gave me a special card and I didn’t have much to do so…”

“Would you like to come back to my office?” Castiel offered suddenly, cocking a brow. “I was going to step out for lunch, but I have two sandwiches back there, if you’re interested.”

Dean smirked, some of his confidence coming back. “Asking me for a lunch date, _Dr_. Novak?”

Cas couldn’t deny the shiver that ran down his spine at the way Dean said his name and he only hoped that Dean hadn’t noticed. “Don’t get cocky with me,” Cas remarked as he opened the door and headed down the hall, “lest you forget that I am fifteen years your senior.”

And at that, Dean trembled, his breath hitching and _fuck_.

They settled down in Castiel’s office, each eating quietly for a few moments. “What made you want to come back?” Castiel asked suddenly, gravelly voice cutting into the silence.

“Uhh…” Dean was caught off guard; he hadn’t come up with a reason for wanting to come back if he’d run into Cas. “Just...interested in fossils is all.” He looked at Cas’ desk, eyes skimming over the pictures in the frames. There was one of Mrs. Novak between two men, one being Cas, and the other a shorter man, probably Cas’ brother.

Another picture caught Dean’s attention, and his heart stuttered, his stomach dropping. It was of Cas in a suit, a gorgeous redhead at his side in a wedding dress. Dean hadn’t noticed a ring on Cas’ finger, but the picture told otherwise.

Dean put down his sandwich and gestured at the picture. “Is that...is that your wife?” Dean’s voice was low and trembling, barely audible.

Castiel looked at Dean with wide eyes before looking at the picture the kid was referencing. A laugh bubbled up, and he shook his head, eyes crinkling with his smile. “No, Dean,” Cas said softly, picking up the frame and looking at the picture fondly. “That’s Anna, my best friend from my childhood.” He sighed happily, a finger stroking over the photo. “This was at her wedding; well, her first one anyways.”

“And that one?” Dean asked immediately, pointing to another picture of Cas with a bride. This one was tall, thin, and brunette; positively stunning. A small boy stood at their feet, grinning widely. Maybe that was Cas’ son?

Castiel laughed again, placing down the picture of him and Anna, turning instead to the one of him and Lisa. “Ah, no. Yet another friend. Lisa, from college. And her son, Ben.” He chuckled and looked at Dean. “Seems I have too many pictures of brides up; might give people the wrong impression.”

Dean tore his eyes away from the photo, which was quite hard, as Cas looked positively gorgeous in it. “Are you with anyone?” he asked, the words tumbling from his lips before he could help himself.

A silence stretched between the two, green eyes staring into blue. “I’m not,” Castiel said slowly, noticing how Dean’s eyes flicked down to his lips, watching them form the words.

“I want you, Cas,” Dean blurted, once again cursing his loose tongue, “since the first second I saw you.”

Castiel stiffened. “First of all, it’s Dr. Novak,” Castiel said, his voice slow and steady, “and that’s because I’m fifteen years older than you, Dean. This is...would be...inappropriate.”

“But--”

“I am sorry, Dean,” Castiel said with a sigh, lowering his head. He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. “There’s my number. Let me know when you’re here next. I’ll be sure to have another sandwich ready.”

Dean took the paper and left, giving Cas-- _Dr. Novak_ \-- one last glance.

‘Well, the day wasn’t a complete loss,’ Dean thought grimly as he climbed into the Impala. ‘At least I got his number.’

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean managed to find his way back to the museum every day that week, much to Castiel’s chagrin. He knew the kid was doing it to get under his skin, knew he was doing it to get Castiel to change his mind. Nope, it wouldn’t work. Castiel was sticking to his resolve; he would not sleep with or date one of his sister-in-law’s students who happens to also be fifteen years younger than him. Nope.

Which is why Dean’s name is on Castiel’s lips every night.

Dean has been visiting Castiel for a week and a half now, and the kid isn’t letting up. Instead, he seems to get even more confident. He has his feet up on Castiel’s desk, history book open on his lap as he gnaws on his pen.

“This isn’t a good place for you to get your homework done,” Castiel chided, looking up at Dean from over the top of his glasses.

“No need for a lecture, _Dad_ ,” Dean griped, rolling his eyes. He looked up at Castiel and smirked, fucking _smirked_ , around his pen. “I’ve been doing my homework here all week. I don’t see what your problem is with it now.”

Castiel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Fine,” he sighed, getting back to his own work.

 

* * *

 

Once five o’clock rolled around, Dean and Cas were headed out together, Cas stiff as a board and Dean walking nonchalantly with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

“So how about goin’ to dinner this weekend?” Dean asks once again, hoping the answer will change; Castiel is so surprised at how mature the kid sounds, considering he’s so much younger than he.

“No,” Cas answers, much to Dean’s disappointment. “The answer is no once again Dean.” They’ve reached the Impala now, and Dean is wrenching open the car door.

“Yeah. See ya tomorrow, Cas,” Dea mumbles, clambering in. Castiel just stands there, watching the road, long after the Impala disappeared down it.

When Dean gets home, he goes straight up to his room, ignoring his mom’s and Sam’s calls for dinner. He collapses onto his bed, his face buried in his pillow. Dammit all he wants is for Cas to take him out.

He sees where the problems lie: Cas’ sister-in-law is his teacher and the guy is fifteen years older than him. The thought sends a thrilling shiver up Dean’s spine, and a soft moan escapes his lips. He presses his hips down against the mattress, willing his hardness to go away. He really doesn’t need this now.

Alas, Dean found himself flipping over, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. He ran his fingertips over his cock, flushed and hard and leaking just at the thought of Cas all up in his personal space.

“C-Cas,” Dean stuttered as he finally wrapped a hand around himself, stroking lightly. He closed his eyes, the image of Cas bearing down on him causing another moan to escape his lips.

“Beg for it,” fantasy-Cas growled in Dean’s ear. He keened, bucking up, arching off the bed.

“Please, Cas,” Dean whispered, so desperate he felt like he could cry.

“You know to call me Sir. Besides, you can do better than that…” Dean felt as though Cas was really there, as if he could really feel Cas’ warm breath flit over him.

“Ca--Sir…” A shudder wracked Dean’s body and he whimpered, thrusting up into his hand. His other fingers ventured down... _there_ , merely exploring.

 

“Cum for me, Dean,” fantasy-Cas commanded. Suddenly, Dean exploded, painting his abdomen and chest with cum, clenching around the finger that had found its way inside his hole.

Holy fuck. If an orgasm with fake Cas was this good, what would the real thing be like?

 

* * *

 

The relationship between Dean and Castiel continued on this way for three weeks. Dean would come to the museum right after school and sit in Cas’ office, quietly doing his homework. On weekends, Dean would get there around lunchtime and they’d eat their sandwiches, chatting idly.

Dean learned that Cas attended Harvard for his two bachelors, completing the esteemed dual degrees. Cas got his masters at NYU, and he then decided that city life wasn’t much for him unless, as Cas put it, “he had someone there with him.” The city was just too big for one lonely guy. Dean found it hard to believe that Cas had been single all this time, but that was something Cas wouldn’t go into. He’d attended University of the Rockies for one of his masters, Stanford for the second, and Northwestern for the third.

Dean let out a low whistle when Cas told him this, his eyes wide. “Shit, Cas,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “You’re one smart cookie.”

When asked about his plans post high school, Dean blushed and shrugged. “Dunno...was thinking about maybe going to Kansas U for an engineering degree. Open an auto shop. My dad’s in the Marines so...well, y’know how military dads are. He wants me to join up but no way.” Dean shook his head fiercely, green eyes bright. “I won’t do it.”

 

* * *

 

After the fourth week, Castiel finally cracked.

“So, dinner this weekend?” Dean was teasing now, knowing that Castiel wasn’t going to concede. Naturally, his yes startled the kid. “W-What?”

Castiel laughed, looking down at Dean. He was sure that Dean would be taller than him in a few years; hell, he was almost there. “Yes, Dean,” Castiel repeated, grinning at the young boy. “Let me take you out to dinner.

Dean bristled a bit, obviously not wanting to seem so young. “No, I’m asking you out!”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel placated, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at 7, okay?” Dean just nodded dumbly, still staring up at Castiel. “You better clean up nice, Dean.”  
  
“I will, Dr. Novak,” Dean said quietly. His words shook Castiel; Dean hadn’t called him Dr. Novak in _weeks_. Not that he didn’t like it.

They said their goodbyes, each looking forward to the next night.

 

* * *

 

Dean didn’t go into the museum the next day; instead, he slept in and then spent the entire afternoon getting ready.

“Who are you primping for?” Sam goaded, sticking his head into Dean’s room.

“Get outta here, bitch,” Dean growled, deciding whether he should part and slick his hair or spike it like usual.

“Jerk,” Sam shot back automatically, not listening to Dean and instead flopping onto his brother’s bed. “So, is it that old guy you’ve been hanging out with at the museum?” At that, Dean shot Sam a glare and the younger Winchester held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, hey. It’s not _my_ fault I notice things.”

“Don’t you have a playdate with Jess you should be getting ready for or something?” Dean asked with a roll of his eyes.

“Nope. She’s visiting her grandparents for the weekend. You should part it. I mean, you are wearing a button down.” Sam laughed as he eyed Dean. “You look so weird in a monkey suit.”

Dean chose to ignore his brother and concentrate on getting ready instead. He ended up in tailored khaki slacks and a deep purple button down. His hair was parted to the side and slicked down. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. Yep, he looked pretty good.

Dean chose to wait for Cas out on the porch swing rather than inside, not keen on having his mom and Sam meet the older guy taking him out. He’d just said he was going out to dinner, not giving too many details.

Cas rolled up in a ‘79 Trans Am, golden emblem on the hood and all. Dean whistled as he approached the car and slid in. “Shit, Cas. Sweet ride.”

The drive to the restaurant was slightly awkward, a silence falling over them in the car. This was different than their usual interactions in the museum. This was much more intimate.

The restaurant was on the nice side of town, a little French place Dean had never been to. He couldn’t pronounce half the things on the menu, and blushed furiously when he had to explain to the waiter that he was under 21.

Once the pair got over the initial shock of actually being out of the museum, the conversation moved freely. They never seemed to really run out of things to say, each one learning more about the other as the night wore on.

When Castiel pulled up to the Winchester residence, he pulled the engine and got out, walking Dean up to the door. They stood face to face and Castiel was reminded of a horrible romantic comedy. He was unsure of what to say, for what seemed like the first time in his life, as he didn’t want to sound too cliche.

“This was nice, Dean,” Castiel settled, a smile gracing his features.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, tipping his head up to look at Castiel. “We should do it again sometime.”

Before he knew what he was saying, the words were tumbling from Castiel’s lips. “We should do a lot more sometime.”

Suddenly, Castiel’s lips were on Dean’s in a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, tugging him close. Castiel was dimly aware of Dean’s fingers sliding through his hair and the soft sound that escaped Dean’s lips.

 _Shit_ how he wanted to hear more of those sounds.

He had Dean pushed up against the door in a second, his thigh pressing between Dean’s legs. The kid was rutting, fucking rutting, against Castiel, and it took all of his power to pull away from Dean.

Their foreheads were pressed together, breath mingling as they both panted for air.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean laughed, his head falling back against the door. “Which you’d done that a lot sooner.”

Castiel nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips before stepping back, leaving Dean feeling cold. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow, Dean,” Castiel said in his gravelly voice, blue eyes piercing Dean’s.

Dean shivered and nodded, watching as Cas got in his car and pulled away.

He let himself into the house, grinning like a loon; he was just glad Sam wasn’t still up to tease him more. Dean thought back on the way Cas had just said his name; all deep and demanding. “This is the start of something beautiful,” Dean murmured to himself, collapsing into bed.


End file.
